A Trip to the Dentist
by scrapmom
Summary: Marshall goes to the dentist and gets nitrous oxide.  What does he reveal to Mary while he's under?  Fianl chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**A trip to the dentist**

Mary sighed for the hundredth time, as she turned the page of the magazine she was holding, but not reading. _How long does it take to get a cap, damnit!_ Just as she was about to hurl the magazine at the wall, the door opened, and a nurse walked out in Mickey Mouse scrubs. _Now I see why Marshall comes here_, she thought, picturing him in his airplane pajamas.

"Are you here for Marshall Mann?" she asked Mary.

"Yep, that's me. Is he ready?"

"Please follow me," the Mickey lover said, starting down the hall. Mary quickly got up and followed her. She shivered at the sounds of the drills in the rooms they passed by. Mary looked into the room when they stopped and laughed at the sight before her. Marshall was sprawled out in the chair, baby blue bib chained around his neck, and his mouth wide open. Wait, was he snoring?

She looked at ML (she decided Mickey lover was too long) and quipped, "Oh, so dentist is now code for taking a nap in the middle of the day?" ML looked at her and grinned.

"Sorry about that. The cap was proving more difficult than we first thought, so we had to give your partner nitrous oxide. In layman's terms, laughing gas," she explained. "He's going to be very groggy for the next couple of hours, so just let him sleep it off when you get him home. Oh, and don't be surprised if he doesn't remember anything," she added.

"Why?" Mary looked at her suspiciously.

ML laughed, and explained, "Laughing gas is like a truth serum. It can make you tell all your secrets, and helps you forget you even told them!"

"Really?" Mary smirked. _I'm going to have some fun with my partner now._

After helping her partner into the passenger seat, she leaned over him to help him buckle his seatbelt. She froze, when she felt his nose brush up against her neck. He inhaled, and sighed. "Smell good," he mumbled. Mary jerked up so quickly, she smacked her head on the roof of the car.

"Son of a bitch," she yelled.

"You ok?" Marshall asked, his words slurring together.

"Yep, I'm freakin fabulous," she shot back. She rounded the car and slid into the driver's seat, slamming the door. She sat, unmoving, for a moment, wondering why her neck still burned where is nose brushed up against her. _Oh, get over it_, she thought to herself. _It's been so long since you had sex, even your partners nose has got you hot. That's sad._

"Where we going?" his question brought her out of her inner dialogue.

"Home, doofus."

"Why?"

Mary shook her head. _You have got to be kidding me. I have to spend all afternoon babysitting my partner? What did I do to deserve this?_ Then, she remembered what ML had said. Truth serum, huh? Let's test that out…

"When did you lose your virginity?" she blurted out.

"Hmmm?" was her answer.

"Marshall, hey, wakey, wakey. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Uh, we have to fill out a survey for Stan, so just answer truthfully, ok?"

"Sure, Mare. Whatever you say."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Mary asked, glancing over at her partner. His head was leaning against the window, and he didn't flinch at her question. She smiled and waited for his answer. _This is going to be so much fun_, she thought.

"23. I was at a Star Trek convention and she was so hot. Trekkies aren't supposed to be that hot. I mean, wow, she was…"

"Ok, I get it, she was hot," Mary interrupted. "So, how many women have you slept with?"

"Not enough," he grumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"I am sen…, senti…, oh hell, I'm a sap. I think you should only sleep with someone you truly love. So, after the trekkie, I wasn't with anyone until…" he paused.

"Until when?" she asked, now curious about what he would say.

"After I kissed you."

"What the hell?" Mary shrieked. "When did we kiss?" She asked, knowing full well, he was talking about the time in the barn.

"The barn. You **said **you were smearing lipstick on me, but it felt like more than that to me. Bet you don't even remember."

Mary pulled the car up in front of Marshall's house, and quickly got out. After closing the door, perhaps a little too hard, she leaned backward and took a deep breath. _What the hell am I doing_, she wondered. _I don't need to know anymore. I'll just take him inside and let him sleep it off. He won't remember this later, and I need to forget it too._ She walked around and opened the door to help her partner out. She leaned down, slipping her arm under his, to help him up. He leaned on her and they stumbled up the stairs to his door.

"Where are your keys?"

"Pocket," was her answer.

"Well, can you get them or do you want to stand out here all day?" She snapped. He tried to slide his hand into his pocket and kept missing. "Oh for goodness sake," she reached down and slip her and into his front pocket, feeling for his keys. He moaned, as her hand searched. She found them quickly and jerked them out, almost hitting herself in the face. Her cheeks reddened as she fumbled to open the door.

Once inside, she lead him to the couch and helped him lay down, sliding a pillow under his head. As she turned to make her way into the kitchen, she heard him quietly ask, "Do you?"

She turned around and walked back to his side. "Do I what?"

"Do you remember the kiss?" He answered.

"Oh, of course I do." She thought back to the conversation in the car, that she was trying to forget. She paused for a minute, before continuing. "Ok, so why did you start having sex after that?"

"Because I had to get you out of my head," he replied, rolling his head to the side to look up at her.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I couldn't have what I really wanted, so I used others to try and forget. Terrible, I know, but I couldn't help it," he answered, breaking eye contact and turning to look at the back of the couch.

"Did it help?" she whispered.

"Hell no. Nothing did. God, you are like a…"

"Wait," she interrupted, causing him to look back at her with heavy lids. "What did you really want?"

"You." He paused. "Always you." He began to drift off then.

"Hey, Marshall, stay with me." Mary encouraged "I just have a few more questions, ok?"

"K," he said, not opening his eyes.

"How did you feel when Raph and I got engaged?" She began spewing off questions before she lost her chance.

"Like the earth opened up and swallowed me whole." She could hear the pain in his voice without having to see the look on his face.

"Why couldn't you look at me the night of the bachelorette party?"

He opened his eyes then, and they darkened. "Because I was afraid I'd jump out of the car and ravage you right then and there." When had his voice become husky?

"Do you, do you love me?"

"God Yes…"

"Were you really going to leave?"

"I don't know."

"Why?" She asked, afraid to hear his answer.

"Because being around you every day and not being able to touch you was driving me crazy." He finished, and closed his eyes again. They were both quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry Mare, but I gotta sleep now…"

"Ok Marshall, sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." She leaned down and kissed his cheek gently, then brushed her lips over his. The jolt she felt scared her. _What the hell was that_, she thought. _He's probably got me all hot and bothered with all the talk about wanting to ravage me. Yep, that's it._

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he moaned, and leaned into her touch. She shivered, but didn't stop. He began murmuring quietly, and she leaned in to hear him. It was then, she heard her name, "Mare." She started to withdraw her hand, but stopped when he whispered, "Don't leave, please."

She felt a twinge in her stomach, realized then and there, she would never leave him, could never leave him. God help her, she loved him too. She gently lifted his head, pulling the pillow out and slipped onto the couch, settling his head on her lap. In his laughing gas induced haze, he snuggled his cheek to her thigh and slid his arm around her hip, holding her to him.

She smiled to herself. _Would he remember anything when he woke up? I could always pretend it never happened_, she thought. _But how could I face him everyday, knowing what I know? Knowing that he loves me, and that damnit, I love him too. _

Although she wasn't sure where they would go from here, and that they had a lot to talk about after he woke up, she realized she was looking forward to it. And THAT scared her more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to the Dentist

Part 2

A/N I'd like to say thank you to everyone out there that read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I love to write, but haven't written fan fiction since Moonlight. I am a huge fan of The Mentalist, Castle, and Bones, too, and I read all the fanfics I can, but haven't felt the urge to write until I watched In Plain Sight. There is something about Mary and Marshall's relationship that got my creative juices flowing again. I appreciate the wonderful response, and enjoy the comments. Thank you for encouraging me to continue. There will be at least one more part after this one, I think. I just write what comes to me, so we'll see.

This takes place after Mary and Raph broke up. Thoughts are in italics.

Mary studied Marshall as he slept, her fingers now gently tracing the outline of his face. _How could I have been so blind_, she wondered. The signs were all there, but she wasn't much of a sign person, so it's not surprising she missed them. He was her best friend, her only friend, and she cared about him more than anything. She would die for him, and she knew he would do the same for her. When had his feelings become more? When had hers?

She let her mind drift back to the day he got shot. She tried not to visit those thoughts much, but sometimes, in the dark of the night, she her mind remembered. He was really going to leave her. She could tell. She knew him and she saw something in his eyes that scared her. She also knew that she couldn't survive without him. He was her lifeline.

The moment he stopped breathing, she breathed for him. If he wouldn't have started breathing again, she wouldn't have been able to go on. A single tear slid down her cheek, as she relived that moment.

Her hand moved from his face into his hair again. Losing him was not an option. She leaned her head back to rest on the couch and closed her eyes, his steady breathing gently lulling her to sleep.

Marshall knew he had to be dreaming, because he heard Mary's voice, gently speaking to him, and felt her breath on his cheek, and felt her lips brush his. She pulled away, but he snuggled closer, and breathed in her scent. The only time he could indulge in this was in his dreams. If he ever tried to smell her, she would kick his ass, and ask questions later.

Hours later, the room was bathed in shadows. As the sun made it's decent, Marshall began to stir. He felt warm and safe and kept his eyes closed as long as possible to hold onto the dream world, where he was able to be close the woman he loved. As much as he tried to delay the inevitable, he was beginning to feel the need to use the little boy's room. He opened his eyes, and they took a moment to focus. When they did, he realized he was staring at someone's crotch.

This realization made him jerk up, causing him to roll off the couch, onto the floor with a loud thump. "Shit," he mumbled, scooting back as far away from the couch as he could. His unceremonious departure brought Mary back to earth with a start.

"Jesus, Marshall," she yelled. "What the hell?"

She looked down at him, cowering on the floor, and her face softened immediately, when she realized he probably had no idea what was going on.

He just stared at her, eyes still glassy from the nitrous oxide. She could see the question in his eyes, and chuckled to herself. He frowned at the sound, but was reluctant to speak. Mary smiled and leaned forward, offering her hand to help him up. He continued to stare at her, as if she had two heads. "What's going on?" He finally asked.

Her smiled widened. Realizing he was confused and wasn't going to take her hand, she slid onto the floor next to him. "I took you to the dentist, remember?" She asked.

Even in the dim light, she saw his eyes flicker with recognition. All he could remember was the two of them walking into the dentist office that morning, Mary pissy about having to wait until he was finished. After that, nothing.

He closed his eyes, and saw flashes, like snapshots running through his head. Mary helping him into the car, her arm around him, asking him questions about sex? _Hold on, what?_ Mary reaching her hand into his pocket. _God, he those drugs must have been pretty strong, he thought. I have never had dreams that felt so damn real. _He opened his eyes, and their gazes met. The way she looked at him, he would swear she could read his thoughts, hell; she was looking straight into his soul. He tore his gaze away, and looked down, fiddling with the fringe on the pillow that had fallen with him, onto the floor.

"Marshall," she said softly, trying to get him to look at her. Silence. "Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head, refusing to talk, still messing with the pillow. She grabbed the pillow, suddenly, tossing it behind her onto the couch, startling Marshall. "That's it," she sighed. "Get up, Doofus. We are not having this conversation on the floor." She got up and plopped down on the couch, none to gently, patting the cushion next to her.

He looked up at her, questioningly. "What conversation?"

"Jesus, Marshall, just get your ass up here before I kick it across the room," she growled.

"Ok," he complied, and got up off the floor, brushing his pants off before settling in beside her on the couch. He sat at an angle, facing her. "Spill."


	3. Chapter 3

A trip to the dentist

Part 3

A/N Thanks again for all the comments. I'm sorry for marking this complete, when it really wasn't. It was meant to be a one shot, but they weren't finished with me. The flashback she is remembering is from Season 3, Episode 3, so spoilers up to then.

This was not going as planned, Mary realized. She could tell he remembered some things, but she wasn't sure if he knew what was real and what wasn't. The way he was looking at her almost made her change her mind about having the "talk." _How am I supposed to bring this up? _ She wondered. _Should I start from the beginning, and tell him everything, or just tell him how I feel? What if he really doesn't love me and it was just the drugs talking? What the hell? When did I become insecure? It's Marshall, damnit. I can tell him anything._

"Jesus Marshall, why didn't you tell me?" She said, surprised to hear her voice quiver.

Mary was never one to pull any punches, but this time, Marshall had absolutely no idea what Mary was asking. _Did her voice just quiver?_ He wondered. _Oh no, what did I say to her? This isn't good. And why is she looking at me like that?_

"Tell you what?" He asked, almost afraid to hear her response.

"That you love me, idiot." Her eyes betrayed the harshness her tone tried to reflect.

"Wha…" he tried to speak, but couldn't form any words. His mouth hung open, while his mind tried to decipher what she said.

"Are we having another bout of verbal impotence?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Marshall looked into her eyes and saw the seriousness of the situation, under the joking. "You bring out the worst in me, my dear," he responded, knowing she needed their bantering to put her more at ease.

She smiled then, and he knew he had said the right thing. _Alright Mary_, she thought._ It's too late to turn back now. You need to finish this._ _Don't be afraid, it's just Marshall. Your best friend, your partner, your…what? Lover? Oh God, yes, that's what I want. He needs to know that I love him too. He is the only one who has ever understood me, accepted me, for who I am. Never tried to change me, just went with it. And, he loves me, and has always stood by me, even when I was engaged to another man. Shit, I suck. I'm an idiot._

"Oh Marshall, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure this out." She said sadly.

He was hesitant, and not sure where she was going with this, so he sat quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"How long?" She asked, almost whispering. When he didn't respond, she repeated herself, a little louder. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Why does it matter?" He responded sharply. "It's not going to change anything." He looked away, not wanting her to see the tears building in his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before continuing. "Look Mare, I'm not sure what I may or may not have said while under 'the influence,' but let's just forget it, ok? We'll go back to the way things were, just you and I, against the world, taking down bad guys." He finished, looking just over her left shoulder at a spot on the wall, avoiding her gaze.

_Maybe he's right_, Mary thought. _Just go back and pretend this day never happened._ Her thoughts then shifted to a conversation they shared in the car right before she and Raph broke up. She told him she was after something that was 'just right, without argument or doubt, but that it was an insane goal of an insane person.' His response to her was surprising, and comforting at the same time. He told her she had managed to protect the 'purest part of her heart' and what she was after was not insane to anyone who really knew her. _Good God, he was telling me then, and I was too blind to see it._

She felt clear then, like all the blinders were gone, no more walls were up, nothing was blocking her heart. She realized her heart belonged to Marshall, and it had for a long time. She wasn't sure when it happened, but it was clear now.

She reached up then, and cupped his face with her hand, gently turning him to face her again. Her hand lingered, her thumb brushing lightly over his cheek as she spoke, "Awe Marshall, we can't go back. I don't want to go back. I'm not sure what the hell happened today, but you can't undo it."

He sucked in a breath when her hand touched his cheek, and her thumb began its intimate caress. "You really need to explain to me what is going on, because I feel like I'm in a dream."

She smiled sweetly, her eyes never leaving his, her thumb moving to brush against his bottom lip. He involuntarily licked his lip, touching her thumb briefly with his tongue. The shock that ran through him was intense, and he continued to stare into her eyes, noticing them change to a deep green. She was descending slowly toward him, watching him closely, and giving him time to figure out what her plan was. No words were needed when she finally touched her lips to his. She lingered for a moment, letting her lips savor the warmth of his, before pulling back slightly.

She leaned back just far enough to look into his eyes, and what she saw answered all her questions, so she returned her lips to his with a little more force this time. She sucked his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth to her, and she took full advantage. Her tongue explored every place in his warm, wet mouth, while her other hand wound itself in his hair.

Once the shock wore off, and Marshall realized what was happening, he fully opened himself up to her and began battling her tongue for dominance. She moaned then, and the vibration only threw gas on an already burning fire. He reached his hands down and grabbed her waist, never breaking contact with her lips, and pulled her backward on the couch, so she was lying on top of him. He then brought one hand up to the back of her head to pull her even closer, while his tongue did wonderful things to her lips and mouth.

_Jesus,_ Mary thought. _If I had known Marshall could kiss like this, we would have been doing it all the time. He's got me more turned on that Raph ever did, and we've only kissed. Shit, I wonder what else his mouth can do._ With that though, she moaned again, and ground her hips into his, letting him know how he was making her feel. Needing to touch her, he slid his hands up under her shirt as he tore his mouth away from hers, to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck, biting her pulse point and making her shiver.

"God, Mary," he moaned into her hair, "I love you so much. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this." She pulled back then still straddling his lap, her lips looking swollen from his kisses.

_Oh no_, he thought_, that was too much. I scared her, and I may never get her back. Stupid, stupid…_

While he was berating himself, she slowly slid off his lap and started walking away. She paused, looked over her shoulder with a grin and said, "Well, come on then Doofus. We've got to make up for lost time."

He sat stunned for a moment, watching her backside head toward his bedroom, then scrambled up and followed her, like the puppy dog she always claimed he was…Woof.


End file.
